Pengy's Tale
by Evowizard25
Summary: Little Pengy, used to being pushed around and called names, is about to experience something new.


"And stay out!" A door flung open and out flew a white unicorn. He hit the other side of the hallway with a loud thud. He fell to the ground with an equally loud and painful thud. "And take these with you." Folders filled with paper were thrown into the corridors. The doors closed as quickly as they were opened.

One of the folders floated down right onto his snout. He sighed. "Well, that didn't go as well as I'd hoped." He stood up and grabbed the folder off of his face. "They could have at least asked nicely." The stallion brushed a few strands of his dark blue mane away from his emerald green eyes. He gathered up all his paper work and used his magic to take it with him as he trotted off.

His gaze never left the floor. That had been his third attempt this week to get into Equestria Daily. As always, his spirit was low after taking such a blow. He thought for sure his reports on the Chimera issue would land him a spot in their organization. _'I guess not.' _

*You may be wondering who this unfortunate stallion is, well I'll tell you. Evowizard at your service. Eyup, that's me. Yeah, I'm not at my top form lately, but hey, can you blame me? Probably, but let's not get into that. What we're going to do instead is watch history unfold. For this is the moment my life was changed forever.*

Evowizard trotted over to my office. As with every artist, he had an area all to myself, to collect my thoughts. Once inside, he went over to his desk and sat down. He set the stack that he had been carrying on the edge of his desk. He then used opened up his computer and scrolled through his files until he came to his desired pic.

"Ah, right where I left you." He smiled, looking at the Advanced Hybrid, now known as Bullseye, throwing a tantrum about his lost gun. He chuckled, but couldn't help but feel as though something was missing. A certain drive or motive. He wanted to feel it, but he just felt hollow. His mind was as blank as the documents he stared at. _'I haven't written anything in weeks.'_ He grumbled, putting his front of hooves to the sides of his head. His elbows were on the sides of the table.

Evowizard knew it was a serious problem. _'Maybe Tonto will know what to do. He's clever like that.' _He shook his head. _'Nah, I need to do this on my own.' _He had fought this little issue for a while, but he lacked the will to write. He just couldn't put his hoof on it. There just wasn't anything to inspire him. To give him that 'oomph'.

*…Now that I think on it, oomph is a very strange word. It's something I don't see often if at all. Is it a word, or did Pinkie just visit me in a split second and implanted a series of letters in my mind for me to decipher. I could go on and on and on….

GET ON WITH IT!

Right, right right. This isn't the time for that.*

The stallion looked around his humble abode. There were a few books laid about, ranging from novels, fanfics, or some educational material.

*What? I like reading non-fiction.*

A Confederate flag was mounted on a pole on the side of the doorway. He took a moment to lazily salute it, before turning back to my desk. When he did, he saw something peculiar. A brown folder. His folders were all white, like his coat. _'How did you get here?'_

He picked it up in his hooves and opened it up. Evo's eyes widened when he saw the picture inside. It was a picture of a she-wolf. But something was odd. _'My stars, she's beautiful.' _Now, he had seen some fine mares in his time, but this wolf took the cake. Her long brown hair fell off her face, as she looked on with her mesmerizing green eyes. Her coat was a few shades of brown.

Finally, after a moments worth of staring, he shook his head. _'Gentlestallions don't stare.' _He decided to inspect the other contents of the folder. Usually, he wouldn't do such a thing, but curiosity got to him.

A little pegasi colt: Grey, with a white underbelly. He had ruffled orange hair. His green eyes looked sad, as tears fell down his cheeks.

'_Why is he crying? There should be a law against making little ones cry. It's the lowest kind of crime anyone can commit.' _He was going to tell this colt's story. Yes. That would put everything right. And what do you know, it was up his alley in the first place.

*Apparently, he lives in the same world as my Resistance…who knew?*

Inspiration hit me. For the first time in weeks, he had something to write about. Evowizard smiled and turned back to look at the she-wolf. He was in her dept forever. He made a mental note to visit her personally and shake her hoof…I mean paw. _'I wonder if she likes evening strolls.' _He pushed back my romantic instincts. "Thank you, miss wolf."

"No, thank you." The picture said in a sultry voice. It then winked at him.

"Oh, there no…WHA!" Once he comprehended that the picture talked, he pushed away from the desk, falling backwards to the ground.

Just then, Discord popped up and started laughing. "You should have seen the look on your face." He said. "I should have brought a camera."

"I hate you." Evo grumbled.

In another world, a concerned maid stood outside a door. She was an old grey Pegasus. Her mane was white, for all the color had drained from it years ago. Still, for her age, she was quite fit, though a few wrinkles gave her real age away. She knocked on the door. "Master Pie, you must come out."

"I don't want to." A small, barely audible, voice replied.

"But Master Pie, the flight instructor won't wait forever."

"I don't wanna go."

"But what about you're little friends?" She tried to reason with him. "They'll miss you if you don't come."

"I don't have any friends." The colt inside said. "Nopony likes me."

The old mare sighed. She opened the door. Inside, underneath the blankets, was a small shaking bulge. She walked over and uncovered the colt beneath. Little master Pengy Pie was curled up in a ball, crying his eyes out. She hated to see him like this. "Master Pie, what is the matter?"

"Daddy and mommy aren't going to come." Pengy sniffled.

The mare scowled. She hated the two masters of the house. They didn't deserve to have such a sweet child as this. "Maybe they'll come this time."

"No, they hate me." Pengy Pie said. "Everypony hates me because I'm fat and can't fly. My parents don't even want me."

"That's not true." The mare said, trying to cheer him up.

"Nopony wants me."

The old mare wrapped her hooves around him. "Stop thinking like that." She told him. "Of course ponies like you. You're a sweet and adorable little colt with a heart of gold."

"If that was true, then why does daddy lock me in the cupboard during his meetings?"

A little surge of anger flowed through her. _'Oh, what I would give to show those two good for nothing excuses for parents what they're doing to him.'_ "He…just has a different way to show his love."

The colt was silent for a moment. "Well, I hate it." He said.

"Yes, I hate it too." She cooed, rubbing her snout against his head. She pulled back to get a good look at him. His orange mane was a mess and his coat was stained by his tears. "Now, let's get you cleaned up. You don't want to go to flight school looking like a mess."

"But I can't fly." Pengy Pie said.

"Flight school is about more than just flying." The mare tried to explain.

"It is?" Pengy cocked his head to the side.

"Yes, of course." The mare smiled. "It's about giving life your fullest and meeting new ponies. Who knows, maybe you'll find your special somepony."

"You think so?" He looked at her with big hopeful eyes.

"I know so." She kissed his forehead.

The colt smiled and hugged her. "I love you Nana."

The mare returned the gesture. "I love you too, my special little boy."

**This is an art trade with **13foxywolf666. **Check out her deviantart page. She's very talented.**

**(P.S. this is a three parter.)**

**(P.s.s. This won't be the last time I write a story for her. What can I say, she's inspiring.)**

**(P.s.s.s. Discord is a jerk sometimes.)**

**(P.s.s.s.s. Pinkie says hi.)**


End file.
